RE: Conquering the Heart
by BloodEdge
Summary: Hasta donde se puede llegar por el hombre que amas, y mas cuando te le declaras y este no puede corresponderte debido a que sale con otra chica? Cuando crees que tienes loquito a un hombre y te das cuenta de que alguien mas te gano la partida? Miren como Ada Wong y Jill Valentine son capaces de todo para tener a sus chicos a su lado, Three-shoot, T por seguridad
1. Sorpresas y Decepciones

Se que es algo dificil de ver un fic de RE que no contenga Horror, disparos o zombies, pero el morbo de hacer comedia con esta extraordinaria saga no me dejaba dormir y decidi publicarlo, espero que le den una oportunidad, gracias y no deseo marearlos mas con esto, asi que empezamos

RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION CONQUERING THE HEART

Leon Scott Kennedy, tu me gustas –todo mundo se congelo en el Set, eran las grabaciones de la Saga Resident Evil 6 donde todos los personajes hacian sus apariciones, ya sean secundarios o protagonistas, Ada Wong por fin decia lo que sentia- desde el rodaje de RE 2 tus ojos me conquistaron, tu actitud y las escenas donde me protegías –dejando mudo al chico- incluso sere tu fiel sirvienta si lo deseas.

Ada –contestaba Leon aun anonadado- realmente aprecio tus sentimientos, y también siento algo muy profundo por ti –eso alegraba a la pelinegra y dejaba a todos los testigos al filo de la butaca- pero lamentablemente, debo declinar –horrorizando a la chica- es que, hay alguien mas y ya tengo una relación con ella.

Es Claire cierto –tratando de no llorar la morocha- siempre tuviste ojos para ella desde el principio aunque no te correspondía.

Claire es cosa del pasado Ada, a los meses de la relación me dejo por el emo suicida de Steve –asombrando a todo mundo que no sabia del chisme- la chica con la que estoy formalmente es –fue interrumpido por un "Leon"- Ashley?

La misma chica de la Saga RE4 hizo su aparición (tiene el traje alternativo, el blanco para ser exactos) abrazando al castaño de un brazo y ganándose un beso de la misma, Ada estaba en shock e incrédula, durante los rodajes nunca se vio un acercamiento amoroso entre ellos y eso la tenia descolocada, descolocada era poco, se la llevaba la cachetada guajolotera, por fuera no reaccionaba, pero por dentro había un mar de celos y al parecer también pensamientos nada santo.

COMO SE ATREVE ESA RUBIA ESCUALIDA A TOMAR LO QUE ES MIO –su voz interna dejaba salir lo que no podía decir- YO LO CONOZCO MEJOR QUE NADIE, QUE TIENE ESA QUE YO NO, TENGO EXCELENTE CUERPO QUE TODO MUNDO ENVIDIARIA, ELLA APENAS SALE DE LA ETAPA DE LA TABLA DE PLANCHAR, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, TENDRE A LEON CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE.

Hola Ada, ha pasado tiempo –decia Ashley sonriente- el tiempo te ha favorecido enormemente.

Tambien es un gusto Ashley, y también contigo ha pasado lo mismo (Pensamiento Ada: Nomas quieres restregarme que tienes a Leon contigo cierto?) hacen una linda pareja, déjenme felicitarlos –abrazando a ambos (Pensamiento: Tomare lo que es mio, disfruta tu victoria Graham, por que yo sere la ultima en reir)-.

Muchas gracias Ada –agradecia la chica rubia- Leon, debemos irnos, sabes que es la cena con mis padres –el castaño asiente al recordarlo- nos vemos otro dia –despidiendose de la morocha que respondia el gesto, ella los vio alejarse del Set y cuando los perdió de vista ella cae abatida-.

Que tiene ella que no tenga yo –lloraba al puro estilo anime-.

Mala suerte Wong –ese timbre de voz era muy conocido por la pelinegra y no le agradaba en absoluto- lo tenias, era tuyo y te lo ganaron, o como dicen por ahí en Mexico "Tu encendiste el Boiler y Ashley se metió a las duchas antes que tu".

No hables Valentine, que no tengo ganas de discutir –sep, Jill Valentine aun conservaba su look de la Saga RE5 solo que ahora era pelirroja, y le quedaba muy bien y sin darse cuenta ve una escena detrás de Jill que podría usar a su favor- como vas con Chris.

La cosa va muy bien, lo tengo justo donde quería, solo unos empujoncitos mas y estará a mi merced –orgullosa pero Ada solo arquea la ceja- no me crees acaso?

Es que si fuese como tu dices, estarías llena de mimos y adulaciones por parte de Redfield, y debo estar de acuerdo contigo, el es todo un manjar –ese tonito no le gustaba a la pelirroja- lastima que al igual que yo, alguien se te adelante.

Eso lo dices por que tu no tienes a tu hombre en la palma de tu mano Wong –sonriendo arrogantemente- se sus gustos y hobbies, que mas puedo saber de el?

Que tal una relación de el con Sheeva –señalando a un lugar y la pelirroja sigue el dedo para ver algo que la deja en total shock e igual que Ada se la llevaba la cachetada, la chica de piel bronceada atendía a Chris Redfield colocándole unas vendas para cerrar una herida que se produjo en medio de la filmación del RE6, el varon agradece las atenciones de la morena con uno que otro besito que parecía muy amoroso- que guardadito se lo tenían, al parecer Valentine, mientras tu lo trabajabas, alguien se saco el premio mayor.

Un momento Wong –ella educadamente se retira del set y entra en el cuarto de audio, el detalle es que los micrófonos estaban encendidos- MALDICION, TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE TRABAJO Y UNA PUEBLERINA LLEGA A QUITARME LO QUE ES MIO, JILL VALENTINE TENDRA NUEVAMENTE LO QUE E SUYO POR DERECHO –sin notar que todo fue escuchado y todos tenían un goton en la nuca, claro que Sheeva y Chris no hicieron caso para dedicarse a si mismos, ella sale del cuarto ganándose la mirada de todos como si estuviese loca- pasa algo?.

Nada Valentine –contestaba Ada con una gran sonrisa- solo que todo mundo escucho tu rabieta –dejando como fantasma a Jill- debiste ver si los micrófonos estuviesen apagados –Jill entraba en etapa depre- no te preocupes, Sheeva y Chris no te escucharon, eso es bueno, ven, te invito un trago.

2 Horas después

Bar Umbrella

Asi que esa es la situación –comentaba Anette Birkin que es la Bar-tender y dueña del establecimiento junto a su esposo William, su hija Cherry que tiene 16 años ahora ayudaba como mesera- lastima chicas, les ganaron.

No lo digas asi Anette –replicaba Wong- se oye muy feo, pero no entiendo que es lo que vio Leon en ella.

Lo mismo digo de Chris con esa pueblerina –mas depre Valentine-.

Tal vez sea al revés la situación –pensaba William que se unia a la conversación- Ashley y Sheeva son tan distintas e iguales al mismo tiempo –ganandose la mirada de su esposa y de las aun no ebrias Ada y Jill- ambas aparecieron en una entrega de la Saga, compartieron acción con el protagonista, una como compañera de armas y la otra como la victima que rescata el héroe al final, recuerdas la escena final de RE 4 Ada –la pelinegra asiente- veras, después de la escena de la lancha termino la filmación, ambos vinieron a este lugar y Ashley le solto la bomba –horrorizando a la chica- y con Sheeva la cosa comenzó en la escena del helicóptero cuando hicieron volar a Wesker, la chica se le declaro a Chris discretamente –dejando como fantasma a Jill- y como se eso, por que ambas me lo contaron.

Se que no es de mi incumbencia chicas, pero sigan mi consejo, sigan con sus vidas y no se lastimen mas –hablaba con sabiduría Anette- Leon y Chris son felices con ellas, aunque me duele verlas asi por ellos.

No, me niego a dejarlo –expresaba Jill- yo lo conozco mejor que esa campesina, yo merezco ser su pareja, si tengo que llegar los extremos, asi será, Ada –llamando a la pelinegra- ambas sufrimos la misma pena, te propongo una alianza, si ambas trabajamos en conjunto, podremos tener a nuestros hombres.

Que propones Valentine –Jill le cuenta el plan de acción a la pelinegra teniendo de testigos a los Birkin y a Sherry que llegaba por unas bebidas escucho una buena parte de la conversación-.

Ka-san, crees que esto, este bien –viendo como Ada y Jill reian maléficamente al estilo de Orochimaru de Naruto-.

Mejor ni metamos nuestras manos en esto hija –suspiraba resignada Anette- o nos meteremos en fuego cruzado.

Jill, lo que propones es una locura, como haremos todo eso –expresaba Ada-.

Te olvidas que nos entrenaron para esto Ada, durante los rodajes de RE también recibimos equipos de infiltración y comunicaciones –Ada comenzaba a cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa- yo tengo mi equipo, tienes el tuyo –la pelinegra asiente- comienza la operación Resident Evil, Conquering the Heart.


	2. Planeacion y Vigilancia

Aqui la conti de este...como llamarle, faceta stalker de Jill y Ada, que mas da, espero que la disfruten, y si tienen ideas para avanzar rapidamente son bienvenidas n_n

Planificacion

Jill y Ada se hallaban en el departamento de la pelirroja, ambas acordaron reunirse para el plan de acción, Jill estaba dándose una ducha mientra Ada vagueaba por internet buscando que hacer, se le ocurrió ver los fan-arts que había sobre ella y Leon, veía las imágenes y sonreía al ver que los fans apoyaban su próxima relación con Kennedy, solo por curiosidad decidió ver fan-arts con Ashley y Leon, al ver unas imágenes no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas pero al ver otras ardia de coraje por que en las sus fan-arts no había de ella besándose con Leon, cuando la pelirroja salio de ducharse y veía las expresiones de la pelinegra frente a la computadora y lanzando maldiciones.

Ahora que tienes Ada –sorprendiendo a la pelinegra que se detenia en seco- te estas peleando con la computadora?

Estoy disgustada con los Fan-arts que han salido, aunque –buscando de Jill y Chris- tu tampoco cantas mal las rancheras –mostrándole las imágenes- dime donde estas con Chris románticamente y no profesionalmente –la pelirroja le busca y no encuentra muchas que digamos, pero revisa los demás apartados y queda en shock- disfruta eso querida.

No soy nada de Wesker, no soy nada de Wesker –se decia tratando de quitarse de la cabeza unas imágenes que vio en la computadora-.

Mejor no perdamos el tiempo y hagamos lo que congeniamos Valentine –la pelirroja asiente y se cambia de ropa frente a ella, al ser mujeres no puede ser algo malo, o si?- ok, conocemos a nuestros hombres, conocemos a las zorras que nos los quitaron –Jill asiente- pero no sabemos nada de lo que hacen en especial Graham, tenemos que hacer una investigación de lo que ellas hacen, a donde van, e incluso si tenemos que entrar a sus viviendas lo haremos para investigarlas.

Es una buena idea lo que propones Wong –decia la pelirroja haciéndole una seña con su dedo para que la siguiera- crees que este equipo sea suficiente? –mostrandole un cuarto con una enorme cantidad de equipos de espionaje, cámaras, micrófonos, disfraces, todo para el espia-.

De donde sacaste todo esto –viendo una gaveta semi-abierta, habían muchos video cassetes con distintos nombres pero con la misma palabra "Chris"- veo que tienes experiencia –tomando un video llamado "Chris comiendo un sándwich"- y comienza a darme miedo.

NO VEAS, ARRUINAS EL SEGUIMIENTO –tomando el cassete devolviéndolo a su lugar entre videos llamados "Chris en una pelea" y "Chris durmiendo"- tanto trabajo que me costo hacer estas investigaciones y vienes y me lo desacomodas todo –decia para si misma pero Ada escucha todo-.

Aun no respondes mi pregunta Valentine –sacando a la pelirroja de su mundo de fantasia donde Chris compartían una noche de pasión-.

Pues lo saque del mismo estudio de la Saga, como el equipo me gusta y soy una coleccionista, los tome –la pelinegra ya sabia otra cosa de su compañera, realmente es una ladrona de guante blanco- acaso no haces lo mismo?

No, yo soy mas normal muchas gracias –no quería decir que tenia una colección de vestidos del set además de una enorme cantidad de fotos, ropa, armas y accesorios que Leon uso en sus trabajos anteriores- que haremos esta noche.

Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Ada –con tono de misterio- vigilar a nuestros novios.

Comienza el plan

Ok, lo que conocemos de nuestros hombres son varias cosas, valientes, espíritu aventurero, sexis y guapos –Ada asiente- lo malo, es que una pueblerina y una puberta calenturienta nos ganaron la partida –otro asentimiento de la pelinegra- lo que no sabemos son sus actividades cotidianas en los días libres de la grabación, sus gustos personales y lo que hacen con esas zorras –Ada asiente una vez mas- por lo menos sabemos sus direcciones, mañana a primera hora saldremos y vigilaremos lo que hacen cada mañana, aunque Leon y Chris vivan a lados opuestos de la ciudad.

Tengo una idea mejor, por que no tu vigilas a Leon y yo a Chris –la cara de Jill lentamente se transformaba de sorpresa, a seriedad, a celos y despues a furia, ella casi agarraba una pistola y llenar de plomo a Ada pensando que tenia mas competencia- no me has entendido, este plan es para que nuestros sentimientos no nos hagan cometer locuras, además, a mi no me gustan los mazudos.

Aunque los jóvenes son mas manejables no me gustan lo que ya pasaron por varias manos –respondia Jill la ofensa de Ada- concuerdo contigo, ve a donde Chris y yo a donde Leon, ambas nos mantendremos informadas de lo que sucede, solo un detalle, no destacar demasiado y ser muy discretas.

Discreción es mi segundo nombre Valentine –decia Ada confiada-.

Al Dia Siguiente

Como supiste que era yo Redfield –decia una Ada llorando ríos de lagrimas estilo anime, frente a ella el mazudo de Chris Redfield la miraba con ceja arqueada- mi disfraz era perfecto.

En parte Ada, tienes razón, tu disfraz es perfecto, pero cometiste un ligero detalle, usar gabardina negra, lentes de sol y un gran sombero negro, eso llama mucho la atención –Ada se deprime mas- podrías decirme que haces aquí?

Solo pasaba por el vecindario, pensaba comprarme una casita por estos lugares, y no se, incluyendo traer a Leon a vivir conmigo –eso hizo que Chris arquee la ceja- no si antes se lo quito de las garras a esa Graham que solo lo presume.

Ehhh no apruebas su relación cierto –Chris hace la pregunta del millón-.

CLARO QUE NO LA APRUEBO, LEON SCOTT KENNEDY TIENE MI NOMBRE EN SU TRASERO, ME PERTENECE, YO LO AMO, YO LO QUIERO PARA MI –rodeada de fuego estilo anime-.

Me pregunto si Jill es igual que Ada en estas cosas –decia con los ojos muy abiertos sin creer lo que ve-.

Con Jill

Dia 1, el objetivo sale de su casa con equipo para ejercicio en una maleta deportiva colgando en su hombro derecho –Jill perfectamente camuflajeada en un árbol con binoculares y hablaba por un intercomunicador que enlazaba a una grabadora en su departamento- aunque el objetivo tiene muchos carros, parece que elige caminar, tiene mucha disciplina, y por fin veo el por que Ada se intereso en el, un momento –no muy lejos de donde el chico estaba, un auto blanco se estacionaba en la cochera de Leon y del mismo baja Ashley Graham también usando ropa deportiva luciendo el físico que gracias a los entrenamientos poseía- vaya, quien diría que esa chiquilla tuviese un buen físico, esto será un buen material para chantaje a Ada –grabando la escena con una video-camara- ohhh siii.

Con Ada

Chris entendiendo los sentimientos de la pelinegra, la lleva por las residencias que se encontraban en venta y cabe decir que Ada estaba muy maravillada que de inmediato llamo a la inmobiliaria que vendia la casa y cerro el trato, ahora poseía una linda casa donde puede tener su retiro y por que no, con Leon como su esposo, Chris se despidió de Ada por que tenia una cita con Sheeva y no deseaba llegar tarde, eso hizo regresar a Wong al mundo y recordaba su misión, al menos ya había sacado ganancia al comprar la casita.

Mmm, una cita con Sheeva, interesante, ya tengo material con que picar el orgullo de Valentine kukukuku –riendo como Orochimaru-.

De inmediato Ada abordo su auto pero para no levantar sospechas pone el letreto de vendida enfrente de la casa y con calma se retira, sin perder el ojo de Chris que arregladito salía de su casa con rumbo a su cita con Sheeva, era hora del cambio, Ada se cambio las ropas en su auto y por que no, una peluca además, solo que esta seria castaña oscura, y disfraz de una mesera del Restaurant, pero hubo un problema, el cambiar su aroma, asi que del kit de 7 perfumes que tenia, saco el que mas usaba y solo conocía una persona, un perfume que Leon le regalo desde hace tiempo cuando terminaron las grabaciones de la entrega RE 2, ella no quería gastarlo rápidamente, solo lo uso unas cuantas ocasiones cuando tenia que hacer escenas con Leon y en RE 4 fue muy provechoso, su suerte brillo mas al ver a una mesera igualita a ella, discretamente la tomo por detrás y la noqueo, la llevo a rastras a un lugar cercano pero que no fuese a lastimarse, tomo su gafete de trabajo e inicio su operación, no sin antes montar una cámara en el traje para grabar todo el evento.

Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a La Casa del Pay, puedo tomar su orden –la pareja sin prestarle atención a la mesera encubierta piden sus ordenes- en un momento traigo sus ordenes –ambos aun sin hacer caso de la mesera asienten al mismo tiempo que se pierden en los ojos del otro, Ada solo veía a lo lejos y enfocaba desde la cámara oculta en su gafete de trabajo- esto será oro jejeje.

Con Jill

Ohh si, muévete mas Kennedy, eso me gusta, ahora veo por que Ada esta loquita por ti, tienes lo tuyo –la pelirroja veía como Leon le daba un masaje a Ashley usando aceites para ese propósito- tiene excelente técnica, como quisiera un masaje ahora.

Fin de la Segunda Parte


End file.
